


The Edge of Night

by Padfootkicksbutt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Trailer, Kíli Feels, Pippin's Song, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Pre-Battle of Five Armies, The Edge of Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootkicksbutt/pseuds/Padfootkicksbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible creation of The Edge of Night, or Pippin's Song, from Return of the King. The teaser trailer for The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies gave me the idea, and I had to write it even if it was heartbreaking.</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Night

_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

 

“Are you okay?” Bilbo asked as he sat down beside Kíli. Since the company had rejoined, and Kíli healed, he had remained quieter and more introspective.

“I’ll be fine,” Kíli told him with a hint of a smile, “Just my mind working against me.”

“Don’t let it get you too down,” Bilbo returned the smile, “After all we are in Erebor after completing a seemingly impossible quest.”

“It was rather difficult to pull off, wasn’t it,” Kíli agreed with a hint of the mischievousness that had been missing recently.

“It will make a great tale though,” Bilbo added as he began imagining how he would retell parts to his young cousins.

“I’ve written a song for it, you know,” Kíli told him after they sat in silence for a few minutes, “Not the great ballads that will be sung of our triumph, but a true song about the uncertainties we faced.” Kíli looked searchingly at Bilbo for the confirmation that he had done something good.

“Sing it,” Bilbo told him simply. Though he knew Kíli could sing, and that dwarves seemed to sing almost as often as hobbits, he hadn’t known that Kíli could compose. Kíli took a few breathes and closed his eyes before he opened his mouth and began to sing a soft, haunting tune.

“Home is behind

The world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow

To the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall fade,”

 

Kíli kept his eyes closed as he allowed the final note to hang in the air. Finally, after moments of silence, Kíli slowly opened his eyes and looked to Bilbo for his opinion. For Bilbo’s part, the haunting melody and words sung in Kíli’s young voice brought tears to his eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” Bilbo truthfully stated, “I’ve never heard anything quite like it.”

“It’s just a little something,” Kíli ducked his head as a blush appeared on his cheeks. “That’s just the chorus, I’m planning on adding more verses to it.”

“I think it works perfectly as a stand alone song,” Bilbo told him helpfully before they fell into silence once more.

 

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

 

Bilbo sat alone on top of one of the many ruined guard towers of Dale overlooking the battlefield as he contemplated what had occurred earlier that day. It seemed so strange to think that never again would Kíli pull a prank, nor Fíli take equal blame for said prank, nor Thorin shake his head disapprovingly.

Bilbo watched the men, elves, and dwarves as they moved amongst the dead, taking their own for proper burial, and piling the orcs and wargs to be burned. As Bilbo considered the company members they had lost, he found himself remembering the moments he had shared with each of them. Tears came to his eyes once more as he realized that Kíli would never be able to continue writing his song, nor would Fíli become the just king they had all known he would be, and most of all, never would Thorin see his people welcomed back into their reclaimed home. The three royal dwarves had given their lives in defense of this kingdom, and it only seemed right to see the remembered.

So it was that Bilbo committed himself to remembering the songs he had learned, and the tales he would tell his kin of the noble dwarves. The final thing he promised himself was that he would share Kíli’s song with those who wanted to learn, even if no one else knew the story behind the song, at least Kíli’s memory would live on. Bilbo let his tears spill over as the sun set.

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

 

 

“Tell me a story, Uncle Bilbo,” young Peregrin Took asked as his favorite uncle tucked him into bed. Pippin was a bit of a wild child, and always enjoyed hearing his uncle’s adventures. Bilbo in turn admired Pippin’s spirit, for it always reminded him a bit of two young dwarves he had once known. Bilbo’s cousin Paladin was more than happy that Bilbo had bonded with his son, and was willing to care for the excitable young Took when his parents needed a break.

“You’ve already stayed up too late if you want to be up in time for first breakfast,” Bilbo mildly admonished the boy.

“Just a short one, please Uncle Bilbo?” Pippin put on his best pleading expression, “Or at least one of your songs?” he added when Bilbo made no move to agree.

“Alright,” Bilbo conceded with a small laugh at his young cousin’s persistence, “But only a short song.” He thought for a moment, mentally running through all the songs he knew Pippin knew, and would then sing along, and take longer to fall asleep. Finally, Bilbo realized there was one song he hadn’t yet sung to Pippin. Holding back his sadness, Bilbo smiled at the thought of teaching Kíli’s song to his relative who was the most like the young dwarf. He took a shaky breathe, said, “This song’s a little bit different, Pip,” then he began to sing,

“Home is behind

The world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow

To the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall fade,"

 

Bilbo, much like Kíli had, allowed the last note to linger in the air. Noting Pippin’s quiet, Bilbo pulled himself out of his thoughts to observe the young Took. Much to his surprise, Pippin was watching him with an intense look of concentration.

“That song was different,” Pippin stated softly.

“Yes,” Bilbo answered unnecessarily, “It was.” He contemplated how to explain it to the younger hobbit before simply saying, “A friend taught it to me soon before his death.”

“I’m sorry,” Pippin told him softly.

“It’s alright,” Bilbo smiled at the usually rambunctious child’s quiet caring, “It happened a long time ago.”

“Will you teach it to me?” Pippin asked after they sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Yes,” Bilbo shook himself from his thoughts, “But now you must go to sleep. Good night Pippin.”

“Good night, Uncle Bilbo,” came the reply before Bilbo turned and left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Bilbo quietly paced through his house as the memories of what had happened on his adventure came back. Eventually he found himself in the living room where he imagined there were still echoes of dwarvish singing. Bilbo sat there, staring into the fire, lost in memories until night became morning. After making and eating a proper breakfast with Pippin, Bilbo sat down and taught his cousin Kíli’s song.

 

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade_


End file.
